The Heartache Life Can Bring
by Sango Yukijorou
Summary: (COMPLETE) The gang travel for shards again. On their way to where shards are rumored to be, Inu & Kag have yet to finally admit their feelings, as do San & Mir. They better hurry cuz Naraku's coming. HUMOR, FLUFF, ACTION & ADVENTURE give it a chance!
1. One

**Author's Note: **This was my first fic and it wasn't very good so I can understand why I didn't get so many reviews. Lol, yes I see there are plenty of mistakes here. Sorry about that! I'm finally editing it! Yay! Please read and review!

And yes I know this story has been done before. This is your basic "holy shit! Are they gonna finally tell each other their undying love for each other?!?! It's blowing my mind!" fic. But I made it funny and there are great battle scenes! So I guess that's excuse enough.

This is an 'Inuyasha and Kagome' fic, but we're gonna see some Miroku and Sango action for this first chapter. So please enjoy it! Gosh, I love those two…

**The Heartache Life Can Bring**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: One

It was a stunningly beautiful summer day in the feudal era. In Kaede's hut Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo awaited for Kagome's arrival. Being gone for days, Inuyasha is really getting on everyone's nerves if you know what I mean.

Inuyasha was sighing deeply, fidgeting with his fingers, and looking out the window longingly towards the well, while sitting cross legged against the wall. Across the room from him was a very sad kitsune. "Ugh! Kagome should be here by now shouldn't she guys?" Shippo whined in Sango's lap. Sango looked down at him and smiled lightly

"She said she would be back in four days."

"Yeah, and that was four days ago." Complained Shippo

"I'm sure Lady Kagome is on her way right now Shippo, so you need not worry." Miroku said calmly while drinking his tea. "Really Miroku? How do you know?" asked Shippo curiously. He turned to him in Sango's lap and waited for the monk's answer.

Miroku sighed as he closed his eyes and smirked," Because almost every time Inuyasha here sighs, fidgets, and looks depressingly toward the well so much that he will explode, she arrives quickly."

"What's that Monk?" growled Inuyasha who now stood up and walked over to where Miroku sat, still calmly, and toward over him. Now realizing what trouble Miroku got himself into, he shut his eyes tight to prepare for any painful impact that the hanyou will give him.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Will you two grow up for one minute. Kagome will be coming back very soon and she doesn't need this right now…Even though it happens everyday." She waved the comment off and just watched them. They weren't paying attention to her anyway.

Just as Inuyasha was about to punch him, Shippo got an idea to save the monk's life. Shippo did a unnecessary double take toward the window and gasped dramatically," Lookie over there!! Kouga is kissing Kagome!!! Whoa he's all over her!"

"WHAT?!?!?!? I'LL SKIN THAT WOLF ALIVE!!!" roared Inuyasha. He ran out of that hut so fast all Miroku, Sango, and Shippo could see was a red blur heading toward the well looking around furiously for his rival while growling stridently for the world to hear.

Sango looked down at Shippo," Did you really see Kouge kissing Kagome out there?" She asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

Shippo jumped back in her lap, "Ha! No Sango, I just decided to save Miroku from Inuyasha's wrath!" Shippo giggled.

"Well thank you Shippo." Replied Miroku. He was actually nervous to see what Inuyasha would really do to him. After shortly recollecting himself again, he brought his arms up in a stretch while slowly brining them down. His right arm 'just happened' to go to the demon exterminator's rear.

Be fore he could even touch it, as quick as lightning Sango snatched his hand in hers with a surprisingly deathly grip while serenely sipping her tea with her eyes closed. She kept her composure but kept tightening her grip on his hand.

"Aah! Sango darling, why are you hurting me so?" Miroku asked in a tiny voice while trying to pry her hand off his.

Sango opened her eyes then, set her tea down and threw Miroku's hand roughly toward his chest and replied, "Admit it! You were trying to grope me again you pervert!"

Miroku gasped and held his sore hand to his heart, which was now red and kind of bent. But it didn't seem to faze him, "I attempted no such thing."

"Yeah, and I wielded Tetsusaiga." Sanog muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

Miroku had a stupid grin on his face and scratched the back of his head, with his uninjured hand. Afterwards he sighed depressingly as his 'Grope Sango Mission' for the morning failed, and went back to drinking his tea. He thought about another plan to get her though, and it was quite impressive. He'd use that plan later.

Shippo chuckled and Kilala mewed at the monk's useless effort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During all this, Inuyasha looked around the well angrily because that's where Shippos was looking and pointing at. Seeing nothing but grass and trees, and didn't smell Kouga's nor Kagome's scent, he started to growl as he now figured out that he had been tricked.

Inuyasha stomped his foot hard on the grass, "Damn it Shippo!" He yelled in frustration as a vein appeared on his forehead. Deciding to beat the crap out of Shippo later, he jumped on a low tree branch. He sat lazily on it; with one leg hanging off the side wile the other was bent. Inuyasha gazed toward the well to await his companion from the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo burst out laughing when he heard Inuyasha yell his name out angrily and knew he was tricked, and now about Miroku's actions towards the feisty Sango.

"They're all hopeless." He giggled to himself. He stood up and motioned for Kilala to do the same and said." Sango, Kilala and I are gonna play right outside okay?"

"Alright, be careful." She responded hesitantly, but they were already out of the hut. She smiled at their actions. Shippo is so free spirited, Kagome is lucky that such a young child like him looks up to her as a mother.

After Miroku watched them leave he suddenly laughed to himself as an idea came to mind.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" asked an annoyed Sango.

"Well, I was just thinking, I bet I could go a longer time without even glancing at another woman than Inuyasha can keep sane with Kagome in her time."

Sango nearly fell over in surprise. "You? Not groping women? Pft, I might as well ask you not to breathe." Sango replied matter-of-factly.

Abruptly she felt him take one of her hands in both of his. She turned to him blushing.

"Oh my dear Lady Sango, why is it that you do not have faith in my love for you?" He asked pathetically with pleading eyes.

Sango was happy, angry, and confused all at the same time with him holding her hand like that. She had always wanted him to be romantic with her and not touch her like he always did. Wait, did this mean…that there was hope? Could it possibly be that he has changed?

Sango had a far off dreamy look on her face and Miroku was a bit worried. But then, seeing as she was only day dreaming, he began to think that the 'Grope Sango Mission' of the morning hasn't at all failed yet. He sneaked an arm around her lower back and gracefully touch it with his still injured hand. Just as that happened though, he received the most painful slap across the face of all time.

Nonetheless, he was happy. His mission was complete.

Miroku grinned stupidly from the corner of the room he was now in, and in an odd position that looked painful, "M-Mission accomplished." He breathed, and fell down.


	2. Two

**Author's Note:** Ha Aha! I'm so proud! When I read it over I was like, "This is soo stupid!" But now that I'm fixing it, I feel a lot better. Ah yeas, the magic of editing…Ok, now. I hope you all read and review! I would very much appreciate it! Thank you and Enjoy!

**Killer Fearie: **Thank you so much! Yeah, I'm thinking about writing a fic about Miroku and Sango, what do you think? Oh well, I get to thinking about that later…Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Two

Inuyasha looked at the well, swinging his leg back and forth lightly, 'Kagome better get back here soon…Don't know why, but this place just doesn't feel right when she's gone…' He sighs and looks at the sky, 'We have more than half of the jewel in our possession now. We're bound to run into Naraku again very soon, I can feel it.'

Inuyasha clenched his fist and looked at it. 'I've got focus and keep training till then.'

He unclenched his fist and let it hang loose by his side. He looked up at the leaves high above him. Rays from the sun were shining through them, thus creating dancing shadow patterns on Inuyasha. Then he smiled, he had temporarily forgotten how beautiful his time was. He liked to watch the sun rise and set each day. It was a breath taking sight and he for one did not take it for granted.

'Once Kagome comes back we'll take our leave.' Was his last thought before a very familiar yet sweet scent caught his nose.

"Kagome's back." He said quietly and smirked as he jumped out of the tree and walked to the well to go meet her.

When he reached the well he bent down, giving Kagome his hand and helped her out. She said her thanks and he just nodded while she dusted her whit cargo capri pants and light blue fitting shirt. He slung the big yellow bag over his shoulder and turned to her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Kagome, what took you so long? You're late." He asked as he pointed to the sun with his left hand. "You said you'd be back today before noon and it's passed noon."

Kagome muttered a 'huh?' and looked up at the sky to where he was pointing, her hair high up in a ponytail swayed across her back at the motion. 'He can tell time by the sun?' in reality she was only ten minutes late but that's not good enough for our Inuyasha.

She then looked back at him and shrugged." Sorry Inuyasha, Sota misplaced some of my things and I had a hard time finding them."

"Feh, let's just go." He replied quietly as he rid his frustration and she nodded.

As they walked together toward Kaede's hut Kagome looked at him," Inuyasha, did you hear any word on where a jewel shard might be?"

"Yeah, there are supposedly more than three jewel shards at this village right behind that mountain." He said as he pointed to a far away mountain that was about ten miles away, maybe less. That was too far for her to sense them; otherwise she wouldn't have asked her question.

"Alright." She replied happily.

"We're gonna leave just as soon as Kaede comes back from getting healing herbs for our trip and then we'll be off to kick some major demon ass!" He said smirking while punching the air once with both fists.

Kagome giggled at his enthusiasm. 'Just another great day of shard hunting', she thought while smiling. She only enjoyed the traveling part the most. Even though it would get rather tiring, she liked it. They all got to meet new people and see new places. It was exciting for her, as it was for the others.

As they entered the hut Inuyasha put her bag down near the door just as Kagome got knocked over by a little kitsune who was more than happy to see her.

"Kagome your back!" exclaimed Shippo, who just returned from playing outside with Kilala.

Unknowingly to Shippo, Kagome was collapsing from the impact and she fell on…someone?

Shippo was rolled away from her by her movement and ended up against the wall while Kagome lay in Miroku's lap.

(UH OH! Did I make her do that?! ;) )

Sango glared at the monk knowing what he was going to do. Inuyasha started growling and was about to make a move. Shippo was the only one who was clueless at first. But the recovering from the fall, he sat up and looked at what he had done. He laughed and slapped his forehead, 'Oh man, Inuyasha's gonna kill Miroku!'

Miroku grunted from the surprise force that hit him in his lap and he looked down to what had caused it. When he saw what, or rather who, it was…

He smiled.

"Well well, looks like someone loves me today." He was about to grope Kagome's chest but at seeing this Inuyasha snatched her away from him and yelled," Don't touch her!" Then he punched Miroku on the head. Sango rolled her eyes, "He'll never learn."

Miroku's eyes were spinning and he had a stupid smile on his face.

Kagome breathed in a sigh of relief and looked up at Inuyasha. She gulped and gently got out of his grasp," Thanks."

"Feh." Inuyasha said and let her go. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with a blush on his face, "Yeah yeah, you're welcome."

Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome who was still by the door standing next to Inuyasha. "Welcome back." She said to both Kagome and Inuyasha, who was glaring at the monk every now and then.

"So, I assume we'll be leaving soon enough?" Sango continued.

"Yeah, as soon as Kaede comes back" Just as Kagome said that, Kaede entered the hut and set a basket full of healing herbs on the ground in front of them. She stood up straight again and wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Welcome back Lady Kaede." Both Kagome and Sango said while bowing to her. Miroku was now recovering and stood up, still rubbing his head. "Yes, welcome back Lady Kaede." He murmured in a daze.

The older priestess nodded and held her hands behind her back like she did often, "Good afternoon everyone. I have the herbs for ye Kagome. Do ye still remember how to make them as I showed ye the day before you left?" She turned to look at Kagome with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at her and nodded vigorously, "Yes Kaede. I remember everything, don't worry."

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, let's stop wasting time already now and let's go. Any demon could be getting to the shards right now, you know." He grunted and walked just outside to wait for everyone. Kagome sighed at his impatience and turned back to look at Kaede, "Yes, I suppose he's right. We really must be going. Thanks for everything Kaede."

She nodded at the young miko before her, "Very well then, have a safe trip everyone."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all walked out of the hut with all the essentials packed.

The gang waved goodbye, save for Inuyasha who only waved once, to Kaede and headed off on a new journey that unsuspectingly to them, will change their lives forever.


	3. Three

**Author's Note: **Ummmm, none for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Three

As the gang traveled on, Kagome and Sango walked in front of Inuyasha and Miroku with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder rather than Miroku's. And also Kilala was on Sango's shoulder, looking around with interest as to where they were going now. No one spoke for a while until Miroku decided to start up a conversation.

Miroku casuallu looked over at the hanyou next to him, "Inuyasha, do you assume that Naraku will be heading for the same shards we are?"

Iunyasha looked over at too and shrugged vaguely, "I don't know, but I bet he would send either his stupid puppets or Kagura to get them for him....The coward." He muttered the last part and crossed his arms over his chest.

He continued and raised his voice louder with each word he spoke, "The stupid bastard, our last battle with him would've been our last one if he didn't run away like a scared little girl on Halloosween!" He shouted, remembering Kagome talking to him long ago about a day called Halloween and how it was so scary, but fun. He obviously didn't remember that she had mentioned it was fun.

Kagome giggled and shook her head, "It's Halloween Inuyasha, and it can be fun too."

He only shrugged, "Whatever."

Miroku dismissed the last couple of comments, "I agree, hmmm when we encounter him again we have to make sure he doesn't escape… again." Miroku thought aloud as he placed a thoughtful hand under his chin.

"Well that's easy, we'll just try to kill him faster than we did last time." Replied Inuyasha. The girl's rolled their eyes and Shippo shook his head.

Miroku almost face faulted, "Uh, I suppose so, but what I meant was that we need an actual plan."

Kagome and Sango joined into the conversation "Don't worry Inuyasha, we've been training really hard for this and I'm sure we'll beat Naraku in the next battle." Kagome said with much confidence to cheer Inuyasha up.

Sango turned her head to look at the boys behind her and Kagome with a smile, "She's right, we'll know what to do and we already know all his tricks."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders again and held his hands behind his head, "Fine whatever you say. But if you ask me you guys are way too optimistic about everything."

The girls waved the comment aside and no one spoke again for a while.

About an hour later, Shippo started to complain. And no one needed this right now.

"Are we there yet Inuyahsa ?" Asked Shippe sadly.

"No."

A few minutes later.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Two minutes later

"Are we there yet?!"

"No!"

About five minutes later, when everyone thought he would stop....

"Are we there yet?"

"......Yes..."

"Wow, really?!?!"

"NO!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

"Fine fine!! Sheesh!" Said Shippo as he dramatically threw his hands in the air and down again.

They continued on and suddenly Kagome stopped walking, causing Inuyasha to bump right into her. Kagome narrowed her eyes. At seeing this Inuyasha held her shoulders gently, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering him, "You guys! I sense a jewel shard and it's coming right for us." She said, already getting her bow and arrows ready Inuyasha walked in front of the others and unsheathed Tetsusaiga

... BOOM!! A snake demon came out of nowhere in front of them, ready for battle.

The snake demon and was a deep blue color and had clear venom dripping out of its huge ashen fangs. It was about twelve feet long and very fat looking, "Hand over the jewel shards you pathetic humans or I'll will devour you alive!" It hissed.

"Well, looks like we get some exercise before any real battles." Said Inuyasha now excited.

Inuyasha and the giant snaked fought alone. He used his claws thinking Tetsusaiga wouldn't be needed in a fight like this. Miroku used his demon wards and sutras once Inuyasha had fallen a few yards away from the Sanke's deadly tail whip. Miroku fried the demon with them and the skin melted away leaving no more than flesh.

"Hmm it seems we didn't' need to help, huh Sango." Said Kagome as she looked toward the demon exterminator. Sango nodded in here direction "So it seems." she lowered Hiraikotsu and relaxed.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to get the jewel from where it was in the flesh of the snake demon.

"Wait, be careful! It could have an infectious disease!" Yelled Miroku nervously.

Inuyasha just looked at him and growled, "How about I infect your face with the disease on my fist if you don't shut up. There's nothing to worry about." He said angrily.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a well-you-don't-have-to-scream-at-me-I-was-only- worried-about-your-well-being look.

"You guys are so immature." Muttered Kagome as she got the jewel shard from the snake demon's forehead. Shippo nodded in agreement with her, "Yeah they can be a real pain."

"I heard that!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, while adding the jewel shard to the whole one that they had and it filled a small space.

"Let's head off again and find a suitable place in the forest to stay for the night." Said Sango, petting Kilala on the head lightly. Kagome put the jewel, that was still in the small bottle that she kept, in one of her capri pockets.

"Fine, let's go." Said Inuyasha who calmed down again. He walked next to Kagome this time, and Sango next to Miroku. She stepped a few extra inches away from him though, just be safe from his sneaky hands.

"That was scary!" Exclaimed Shippo. He hid behind Kagome the whole time during the small clash with the snake demon. Kagome only smiled and looked at him.

"Don't worry Shippo. It was only one minor demon, and we got it jewel shard." Said Kagome to try and calm him down." And we did beat him didn't we?" She continued.

"Yeah, you're right Kagome." He said happily. Kagome giggled and scratched his ear, knowing he liked that.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome beside him and smiled calmly, 'She always knows how to make him feel alright, she'll make a great mother when she has little runts of her own.' He smirked to himself at the thought and imagined six or seven pups running around her begging to be fed or played with. Then he saw something that shocked him a little. He saw himself come up to her from behind and give her a hug.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from her. He blushed faintly and looked on the other side of himself, at mountains and hills.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall came rather quickly and they all settled at a small clearing in the forest by a stream. Kagome made everyone ramen and after they ate they talked around the fire. They all laughed and had a good time just enjoying each other's company.

Kagome yawned and grabbed her water bottle, "I'm going to refill my water bottle over there. Anyone else need theirs filled?" Asked Kagome as she stood up.

"Yes Lady Kagome, thank you." Said Miroku as he handed her the bottle that was less than half empty.

"Me too, thank you Kagome." Said Sango as she too handed her the bottle.

"No problem, be right back" Said Kagome and walked to the stream with bow and arrow in hand just in case any demons were to cross her path. She yawned again and rubbed an eye, 'It must be so late. I wonder how long we've all been talking for.' She thought and arrived at the stream.

Miroku sighed contently and casually looked over at Sango and noticed she was deep in thought. Her narrowed eyes gazed into nothingness, and her breathing nearly too even.

He hesitated to ask, afraid of startling her, but he had to ask if she was ok, "Anything wrong Lady Sango?"

Sango looked up slowly, out of a daze, and smiled at him, "What? Oh nothing." Answered Sango

Miroku nodded, but kept looking at her as she looked away. He knew something was bothering her. Then it hit him, 'Kohaku.' Thought Miroku sadly. 'Sango I know you're in pain, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help you get him back.' He thought as hew looked away for a final time.

Inuyasha just sat against a tree trunk with his eyes closed. Then he looked up and looked around.

"Where the hell is she? It doesn't take this long to refill those damn things." Said Inuyasha mainly to himself and he stood up to go to the stream and look for her.

Miroku and Sango instantly looked at each other, then at Inuyasha's retreating form, then back at each other again and at the same time ran to a bush the was nearest to them at the stream.

Yup, they were gonna spy on them, what else?

Shippo and Kilala had fallen asleep already, therefore, missing all the fun.

Inuyasha saw Kagome just sitting down and looking at the sky above them. The three bottles were filled and sitting next to her. Inuyasha looked up and smiled, there seemed to be millions of stars out tonight. Just like every night. He walked quietly behind her until he heard her whisper something

"They're so beautiful." She whispered silently.

"They are, huh?" Said Inuyasha just as quietly while sitting down next to her and looking up. She was startled at hearing another voice, but instantly calmed as she saw it was Inuyasha who spoke.

She nodded and looked up again. "Yes, in my time, there so many lights around in that big city that most of the stars are hidden. You rarely get to see so many like this."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"But here," She shook her head with a smile, "They're just everywhere. It's so wonderful." She finished quietly and looked at Inuyasha. They both smiled at each other and looked up again.

Inuyasha was about to say something but a small noise was heard from a nearby bush.

"Come on Inuyasha, 'go for the kill' as they say, and kiss her." Miroku demanded silently.

"Shut up monk, you want us to get caught?" Whispered Sango harshly.

"No, I just want him to do it already and save everyone the drama of waiting and waiting." He whispered back to Sango.

Inuyasha was getting so pissed off that it wasn't even funny…Well, yeah it was…Heehee!!

A couple of minutes later, when Inuyasha thought that the other two had gotten smart and went back to camp, he heard another sound coming from that same bush. Yeah, they were still there and spying on him and Kagome.

"Miroku, get your hand off my ass." She whispered loudly, but didn't make a move because she was afraid of making louder noises.

"Sorry, it was an accident." He replied lamely.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slapped a hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling the urge to pounce on them. Kagome however didn't seem to notice at all. She was too caught up at looking at the beautiful sky.

Sango was super pissed and couldn't help now but yell at the monk next to her.

"It's still there!"

"It's still an accident!"

She couldn't take it anymore and just punched him.

"Ow, I didn't mean to Lady Sango, honest!" Now yelled Miroku painfully and rolled out of the bush with Sango following quickly.

"You're lucky I only hit the soft spot of your empty skull!" She yelled as she chased him.

Inuyasha had enough, "I'm gonna kill you!!" He shrieked as he started chasing them. Kagome looked at him as he ran away. 'I wonder what he was gonna say.' She thought contentedly as she looked back up at the stars up so high in the midnight sky.


	4. Four

**Author's Note: **Gosh, I wake up in the morning and see reviews! Thank you to those who have reviewed! Now I know I can continue this without a single doubt! Thanks again! Please read and review, enjoy!

This chapter is bit serious once you start reading it. But not to worry, I've even added some humor in the later battle scenes that are to come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Four

Kagome sighed in much annoyance decided that she might as well get up and stop Inuyasha before he does anything he would regret. So she stood up, dusted her white capris, took one last look at the stars, and walked toward the commotion.

Inuyasha was still chasing Sango and Miroku. He was also chasing a now awake Shippo and Kilala too who didn't really anything to him to make him mad…Except maybe existing...

"Wait!! Inuyasha I didn't even do anything!!" Cried Shippo, running as fast as his little demon legs would carry him.

Kagome then got irritated. 'Why does Inuyasha always have to chase people?' she thought to herself.

"Sit!"

"AAH!" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground.

Once the spell wore off he saw that everyone was cowering behind Kagome while she just stood there pulling the sides of her ponytail so it wasn't loose anymore. Inuyasha was growling when he climbed out of the deep crater that Kagome helped him make.

"Will you stop it with that already!?" He asked...Well, mostly yelled.

"Well yeah, when you stop harassing people." Kagome shot back and went to her sleeping bag and sighed all at once. "Let's all go to sleep. Don't you want to leave early in the morning Inuyasha? " She murmured while lying down in the warm small bag.

Shippo immediately jumped toward her and snuggled against her stomach since she was lying on her side. Inuyasha watched all of this, "Uh, yeah. Good thinking."

The others agreed and went to where they slept.

Inuyasha sat cross legged on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Sango slept near Kagome and Miroku slept on the other side of the campfire a few feet from Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For an hour now, Kagome was tossing and turning, she just couldn't get to sleep tonight. So she got out of her sleeping bag as carefully as she could without waking Shippo, and then walked over a few feet so she sat against a tree trunk just like Inuyasha. He was straight across from her as she looked at him over the small fire in the middle of all of them.

She looked down and rubbed her eyes that still had some sleep in them, 'Why can't I sleep? I guess there's just too much on my mind.' She thought and looked up at the stars now.

She smiled, remembering what she had told Inuyasha about the stars and all. But all the while, her smile kept fading. 'I…I love Inuyasha?" She knew this already, she just felt the need to somewhat confirm it. She looked at the stars with a frown now. How often does this happen that the only person you love is the one you can't have?

Kagome slowly looked at Inuyasha's closed eyes and smiled, but then looked away quickly. Like she was a small child being lectured and bit her lip.

'I better not stare; he could be awake and think I'm some kind of freak or something, just staring at him like that.' So she looked down again. She sighed lightly, but a second later she heard a noise and instantly grew nervous thinking it was some kind of demon, but soon found out it was only Sango moving in her blanket.

Kagome sighed in relief and smiled once more toward the girl. Sango sat up slowly and looked around till her cinnamon brown eyes fell on Kagome and she yawned, but her concerned look never left her eyes.

"So, there you are." She whispered gently and smiled a bit, but had to ask, "Is everything alright? What are you doing up?"

"Oh…Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." The miko whispered back shaking her head.

Sango looked at her for a moment, and shrugged her shoulders, "Hm, I might as well join you, I can't sleep either." She said while softly getting out of her blanket and moving to sit next to her against the large tree trunk. They were very silent at doing all this as to not wake their companions.

Kagome just nodded and they both looked around slowly, not sure if the other person was going to say something first or not.

Sango looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye and knew there was something on her mind, 'When she's ready to talk to me, I'll be here for her.' As though reading her mind, Kagome spoke, and unknowingly to them, Inuyasha and Miroku, who was sleeping with his back toward the girls, were also awake but kept their sleeping composure as much as possible. They listened as she spoke in a soft whisper…Damn why the hell is everyone awake? Let's effing throw a party! Not pretend to sleep!

"Sango, I have so much on my mind that's it's…it's frustrating me to no end." Kagome said in a small pathetic voice, but then changed it to her serious one.

"We have more than half the jewel now; does Inuyasha still have the desire to become a full demon? He hasn't mentioned it and so I thought his mind was made up about that…What will become of us once he has transformed?" She asked in a shaky voice and placed her chin on her knees. She hugged her legs and looked at Sango with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha's heart sank, in all honesty and stupidity, he had completely forgotten about that. The truth was he didn't know if he should or shouldn't. It was what he mainly wanted in the beginning, right when he woke from the tree he was pined to for years, but now…now he just didn't know anymore.

Kagome gasped, "Will I have to return to my time, forever? I'm sure the well will seal by then won't it?" Kagome continued miserably.

"I don't know." Said Sango who was having a hard time at finding the right words to comfort her best friend and make her feel better, but then thought of something else crossed her mind and wouldn't leave her alone until she just had to ask it. .

Sango looked hesitantly at Kagome, biting her lip nervously, but the asked, "Do you…Do you hate Kikyo, Kagome?"

Everyone inwardly jumped at this question. Kagome had helped Kikyo escape from the cave yes, but no one knew how she really felt toward the older priestess. It had grown to be everyone's main curiosity whenever Kikyo made an appearance.

Kagome looked down and smiled lightly. Thinking of the best and most honest answer her heart was trying to give her.

The miko finally shook her head, "No…I don't hate her Sango, because I can't."

Sango didn't seem happy with this answer because she immediately protested, "But what about all those times she tried to kill you and taking everyone innocent person's souls away from them just so she alone could live? I don't understand her concept and I'm probably wrong. She stated, desperately wanting the miko to change her mind. No one messes with Sango's friends.

She looked at the ground, "I know, but I just can't…" She shook her head, "I don't… Remember, that this is a different Kikyo. But she still remembers everything after she was brought back to life." Said Kagome as she looked up at the stars this time. She continued on.

"Just imagine yourself in Inuyasha'a position. The only person you've ever loved betrayed you, but found out it was because someone else had been disguised as you... So, you really can't be angry at her for that, she didn't know…" Kagome felt tears brim her eyes, "You would still love her right? You would still try and get her back... right?

Kagome was on the verge of tears as these thoughts brought so much pain for her. She didn't know how she would ever cope with these feelings ever again now. If this was what she must go through forever, than she wished she had never even laid eyes on Inuyasha.

Sango put an arm around Kagome, but said nothing. There was nothing she could say to make any of this seem right.

Kagome wiped the tears away before they even had a chance to spill, "When Kikyo and I were trapped in that cave…I had no idea what to do at first…"

"But in the end, when we finally came over our differences and escaped, she asked me why I helped her. I said because if I didn't then someone would be very sad…I couldn't just leave her to die at the hands of Naraku, so I just helped her."

This made Sango smile but it was as sad smile, she had to cheer her up and tell her the truth.

"Kagome, you're so kind and giving, yet your still hurting about all this, but you shouldn't think of all that now. We'll know all when the right time comes. We should appreciate the days we have now and not worry about the future much. Like my mother said to me, 'If everyday we live in anticipation of tomorrow, the present is never appreciated, and is soon lost.""

Kagome looked at Sango, hope in her eyes, "You're right Sango; I know I shouldn't worry about all that right away…But I still can't help but think about it, you know?"

"I understand, but Kagome only time will tell. We'll just have to wait and see how things turn out."

Miroku loved Sango all the more as she spoke wisely to her best friend and helping her feel better somewhat. Both boys continually listened as they spoke on just as silently as they first did. .

"I know your worried about Kohaku, you don't have to worry Sango, we'll do everything we can to get him back and out of Naraku's control."

Sango took a deep breath of relief and smiled, "Yes, thank you." Both girls yawned almost at the same time.

"We should sleep now." Sango said.

"Yeah, ok."

Miroku opened his eyes, 'you musn't worry Kagome, I'll make sure Inuyasha does the right thing. And as for you Sango, I will tell you everything before Naraku comes again. I fear it will be one battle to remember.' At that last thought he soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha now knew how Kagome felt about all this. She was truly amazing. 'I didn't know that. Or that she thought any of this. What do I do? I'll have to talk to Kikyo to see what she is really after… I want to live. I want to live and have a family, not go to hell...Maybe I'll have a great future ahead of me if I do things just right. Maybe that future could be with Kagome." He thought as he looked at her now sleeping with Shippo snuggling in her side.

He shrugged a little and smiled. 'We'll find out soon... Who knows? Maybe it will be better then I expect.' He closed his eye to go to sleep. 'As long as one lives, one can hope.'


	5. Five

**Author's Note: **None for this chapter. Please read and review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Five

It was an hour before sunrise and Japan in the feudal era began to awaken and start the day. Kagome was already up and about, which was sometimes not ever seen here. She had already gone to a hot spring near by and washed up for the morning. With her hair down this time, she dressed in blue jeans and a decent white tank top. Still having thoughts from the previous night in her mind, she decided to get up early and work off her frustration.

Kagome didn't travel far, it was in view of the campsite but not close enough to wake her friends. She created a target on a strong and large tree trunk, stood back about twenty feet from it and took aim. When she makes five direct hits, she moves back ten feet until she does it again. She kept repeating this as the sun rose from the hills beside her.

Kagome stopped for a bit, feeling strange. 'Why am I practicing like this? I've never done this before.' She just shrugged her shoulders and continued.

Inuyasha woke up, not one to miss a beautiful sunrise, and saw Kagome practicing. Surprised at first, he watched her from his place leaning against the tree trunk and started thinking, 'Wow, she's really getting good at this.' He thought, and then he smirked. Kagome was very strong and he was proud of her.

Miroku and Sango woke up next, followed by Kilala and Shippo.

"Kagome sure is up early." Said a tired Shippo while rubbing his eyes from Kagome's sleeping bag.

Sango only nodded, understanding Kagome was up so early. Sango thought about talking to her again, but as seeing Kagome was busy at the moment, decided to go to a hot spring instead and talk to her later. 'I don't want to bother her, but I'm still worries.'

Sango headed for the hot spring and invited Shippo and Kilala, who agreed with joy.

Miroku stood and went to sit next to Inuyasha while straightening out his robes. They watched Kagome practice for a while till Miroku spoke and set his staff against his shoulder like he always did when he sat down. .

"Lady Kagome is progressing quite well in her archery, don't you think Inuyasha? Asked Miroku smiling his usual calm smile that everyone loves.

"Yeah..." Was all the hanyou murmured, all he could do was stare at her. Miroku noticed this and chuckled lightly.

"I think someone likes what he sees." Miroku teased quietly. Inuyasha caught this and just glared at him, and then went back to watching Kagome again. Miroku grew serious this time, no smiles.

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking right now?"

"Nothing." Replied Inuyasha, trying to get Miroku to stop pressing the matter, if there was any. Hell, he just wanted to be alone.

Miroku had enough of his friend's charades, "Come now Inuyasha, I know you have feelings for Kagome. And don't say it is like a feeling to a friend. It's much deeper than and I'm sure we're both aware of that. " Miroku stated matter-of-factly. He was quite surprised as Inuyasha didn't try to deny it or beat him up.

Inuyasha just continued on watching her, and then his gaze softened.

"What do I do?" Asked Inuyasha to himself in almost a whisper, partly forgetting that Miroku was even there right next to him.

The monk looked at Kagome, who was breaking quite a sweat, and then back at Inuyasha. "I trust you already know the answer to that." He looked back at watching Kagome again until he continued on, "Inuyasha, every heart needs another to heal. Kagome has strived to do that for you many times, did she not?"

Not expecting Inuyasha to say anything he went on, not letting his gaze leave Kagome.

"And yet you do the opposite, sometimes… Now that she has healed your heart it seems, do you not think it's time for you to heal hers." He finished quietly. Inuyasha just kept watching, then turned to Miroku and smiled and nodded in agreement. They sat for a longer while until Inuyasha decided to speak this time.

"You know you've got the same problem I do." He said, indicating Sango. Inuyasha continued while turning his head to look back at Kagome. Now Inuyasha's going to be the advice giver here.

"Do you remember the time when we found that lord guy who knew Sango? He was always with her when they finally reunited because they knew each other before we all met, and even asked her to marry him?" Miroku only stared ahead of him, which meant 'yeah'.

"Every thought and emotion you had and felt, was exactly what Sango felt when you were with all those women all the time we go to a new village or something." He finished. Miroku nodded in agreement and looked ashamed for his foolish actions. But smiled again and looked at Inuyasha.

"I know this, and I'm not proud of it, but it's never too late too make up for things one has done wrong in the past... There comes a time in everyone's life, when everything wrong can be made right." Inuyasha looked at Miroku now as he spoke on.

"And I believe that time for me is now." The monk finished.

They both nodded at each other and knew what to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku was in his castle once again and didn't plan on being their long, for he had visitors coming very soon. With his eyes still closed, he called for the wind sorceress.

"Kagura." He demanded in a low voice.

"Yes Master Naraku?" She said from behind the shoji door. Her shadow being the only thing that let Naraku know she was there.

"Inform Inuyasha that the battle he's been waiting for shall arrive soon enough. Also, bring Kohaku with you. I'm sure Sango should want to 'play' with him before I come..."

"Yes lord Naraku." Answered Kagura and retreated.

Kagura walked the giant halls of the mansion with a serene look on her face. Though if you looked closer, you could see her dark pink eyes blazing, 'Naraku is a walking, talking being. Why can he not do this all himself… Will I ever be free from his damned control of my heart and soul?" She looked out a near window to the rising sun with this time, sad eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango came back dressed in her usual pink and green kimono with Hiraikotsu leaning against the trunk of a tree. Shippo followed while playing tag with Kilala that Kagome showed him how to play a long time ago. She walked to her things and drank from the water bottle Kagome filled for her last night.

At seeing this, Miroku thought it was the perfect chance. Inuyasha nudged him with an elbow to his arm and Miroku nodded. He therefore stood up, dusted his robes and went to her, leaving his staff in Inuyasha's care.

"Good morning Lady Sango." Said Miroku with a light smile. Sango looked back at him and smiled too. "Good morning." She answered as she put the bottle back with her other things. She knelt down, seeming to be looking for something until Miroku got her attention again.

"Um... Can I talk to you Sango? Over there?" He asked as he pointed to the stream nearby where Kagome and Inuyasha were looking at the stars last night, wanting privacy for them both.

"S-sure" She said nervously. 'What could he want to talk about with me?...Does he know?...I wouldn't be surprised. This is it, I have to tell him.' Was her last thought as they reached their destination and stood in front of one another.

Just when Sango opened her mouth to speak, Miroku had beaten her to it, "There's no other way to explain this I suppose, so I'll just say it." He took a deep breath and started.

"I know that I've hurt you numerous times, but you must understand, I never actually loved any of those women. I've just been asking females to bear a son for me because of this curse; I guess you could say old habits die hard. Nevertheless, I'm sorry and I'll never hurt you again..." He sighed and looked at the stream and said calmly, "It's not an easy thing, to escape a past you can't burry...I understand this and know that you're hurting about Kohaku."

He looked in her cheerless eyes and she nodded, unable to find her voice. She looked down and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to worry Sango, I'll do everything in my power to get him back to you...Because I care deeply for you, something I've never felt for anyone else." Miroku closed the distance between them, putting a hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin up with his other hand for her to look at him.

Sango gasped, but kept her composure. She clenched her fists by her sides, anxiety taking over her.

"When the time comes to Battle Naraku again I do not know of what will happen...I really don't know how I would go on living if I ever lost you Sango...So beofer that time comes, I wanted to finally tell you that, I-"

"Oh! I love you so much Miroku!" Exclaimed a joyful Sango as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"- love you?" He murmured, but smiled and hugged her back. He laughed and pulled away to look at her with a stupid grin.

"Now why did you just go and steal my thunder like that? I was really on a role."

She laughed lightly and Miroku thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. They looked at each other as he leaned in and finally kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ceased her training and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her bear arm, which was also glistened. She slowly lowered her bow and stood straight, then heading for the tree to get the arrows that were pinned into the target, 'Inuyasha, what are your true intensions? I don't want you to transform into a full demon. Will you even remember me and the others?...Inuyasha, who…who do you really see when you look at me?' Kagome sadly raised a hand and placed it on an arrow that was on her target and was about to pull it out.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was walking to her target thing and decided this was his chance to talk to her. So he stood up and went to her. He still heard the faint noises of Shippo giggling and Kilala mewing as they played the 'never ending' game of tag.

So caught up in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha come to her. She was tried to pull the arrow out once, but didn't work. She tried harder until someone came behind her and raised his hand on the arrow. Kagome took her hand off it instantly just as Inuyasha had pulled it out and she turned around. She was startled at first, but brushed her bangs and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back and hesitantly gave her back the arrow.

"You're getting much better at your archery, Kagome, you're very good." He said to her and she took it in her small hands.

"T-thank you." She answered him, blushing vaguely and holding the arrow by her side, still unsure of what he was doing here.

They both looked down and then back at each other.

"Inuyasha...I want you to know that...When we fight Naraku again, I'll always be fighting alongside you, like I always have been and…and I will never leave your side." She nearly breathed. Not sure of what to say other than that.

Inuyasha was taken back by this and he felt blissful at the moment.

He smiled at her promise and nodded, "I know Kagome, and I thank you for that."

'I have no right...no right to take him away from Kikyo. He still loves her I know it...If I can't be his love, then I'll just continue being his friend.' He was about to speak again, but she beat him to it.

"Inuyasha, you're my best friend and I care about you a lot. I'll still be by your side forever, just like I promised." She said putting on a tedious smile.

"I-I care about you too Kagome." He said to her quietly.

She smiled and hugged him as tight as she could, fearing it would be her last. He slowly brought his arms around her as well and laid his head on hers and closing his eyes.

She suddenly pulled away and looked up in his amber eyes and spoke again.

"Inuyahsa, no matter how many times we fight, or how we may seem to hate each other sometimes," Inuyasha listened carefully at what she was saying, and smiled at her again to go on.

"We have such a strong friendship, which can never be overcome by anything else." She hugged him again and whispered the last part so low it barely caught his silver ears. "Please…let's not ever lose that."


	6. Six

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those who reviewed! I wake up and check my e mail in the morning, after seeing that I have none I go eat breakfast and check it again. And I get like seven reviews! Thank you! I hope to see that more! Please read and review. Enjoy! Happy New Years!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Six

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for a little while. Kagome was so happy and content like this, she felt the now grown and almost completed jewel against her neck as they hugged. She was sure Inuyasha could feel it too and was thinking about it also. Kagome shut her eyes tight, trying to cherish each and every second.

Inuyasha's problems, worries, and doubts vanished at that moment. He felt so...right, like this with her. Then it hit him like a punch in the face…Well ok, maybe not _that_ but he realized here and now that he loved her. It was so unclear before but now it was as plain as day. He could have a future with her. He could be happy with her. But would she want that? She had just said he was her best friend. Is that really what she thought?

He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. He still had his hands on her shoulders as he opened his mouth to speak but then something slowly floated by them that made both their hearts stop and blood freeze.

Kikyo's soul stealer.

It flew around them once and floated back into the forest. They both looked at it silently as it disappeared in the trees, still holding each other. A moment later Kagome's mouth quivered and she let her arms drop carelessly to her side and just kept looking the way the soul stealer went in the forest. Inuyasha then did the same with his arms and looked at Kagome to see she was still looking the other way.

He carefully put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him. She still held the same expressionless gaze. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He whispered to her as he stepped back and slowly went to the other part of the forest where Kikyo was.

Kagome turned to fully look at him leaving. She fell to her knees, losing all her strength as she clenched her fists. Tears blurred her eyes and all she saw was a red haze walking away from her. She held out her hand to reach for him until he was gone. Then, at that moment, held that hand to her heart and couldn't believe how much pain she felt herself suffer. Her gaze never left him. 'Bye Inuyasha.'

Miroku and Sango broke apart as they heard a laughing Shippo and Kilala come their way. Shippo just fell over exhausted, and kept taking deep breaths. Kilala just mewed at him and went to Sango. She picked her up and held her in her arms.

"So it seems you both are done playing?" Sango asked and chuckled.

"Yeah! It was so fun and Kilala won!" He said from his position on the ground and pointed at Kilala, smiling.

"Oh she did?" Sango said as she looked down and Kilala looked up and mewed energetically. Sango now laughed and petted her gently. Miroku watched her and smiled. But then wondered what Inuyasha and Kagomwe were doing. 'I hope they are both as happy as Sango and I are.' He thought while walking to the direction of where he last saw them.

Miroku came to see Kagome now walking toward him and wiped her face while holding her bow and had her arrows.

Miroku's heart sank, 'Inuyasha, what have you done?' He shook his head and walked toward Kagome.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango and Shippo walked to her also. Kilala jumped down and stood by her master's feet.

Kagome didn't look at them, "He went to talk to Kikyo, we saw one of her soul stealers and he told me he'd be right back." She said depressingly as she pointed behind her. Miroku looked that way and hoped Inuyasha could see his glare. He shook his head again, knowing the hanyou couldn't and so just looked at Sango who was getting angry and looking in the direction Inuyasha was as well.

"Listen, I'm fine. I…I'm just fine." Kagome said defensively as she sat down on grass, not wanting to sit in dirt and get her blue jeans dirty. Sango sat next to her where Hiraikotsu was still leaning on the trunk of a tree behind them.

Shippo was just silent for once and now got mad at Inuyasha for hurting Kagome again. He crawled on Kagome's lap and gave her a hug, she hugged back. Miroku then sat down on the other side of Kagome and let his staff lean on his shoulder. They all waited silently until he came back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked into a small clearing in the forest where the still rising sun was hidden behind the leaves above them. He stopped walking and stood several feet in front of her. All was silent for a minute. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he just waited for Kikyo to say something first.

"So it is true..." She finally said calmly while looking in the direction of where Kagome was. Then she looked back at him, smiling lightly.

"Inuyasha, it seems fate had another plan for you." She stopped smiling and looked down. "The ties of our destiny to be together have come undone."

"Kikyo, I…I did want to be with you. But life didn't let us. All I have to ask is do you still hate me and want me to go to hell with you?" He asked her quietly.

She looked up at him again. "No I do not. Naraku deceived us both into thinking we betrayed each other...When I was brought back to life I…I gravely thought it was you who did had killed me in the first place… But when I gained knowledge of the truth, I still wanted to blame you… Because it was just so much easier that way, it was you I saw." She looked at the direction of Kagome again.

Inuyasha was silent. He understood what she meant, because he felt the same way long ago.

He looked up when she spoke again, "I know that you love her. Who wouldn't? She is a resourceful and dominant young woman. She saved my life and I am in her dept." She looked at him and saw him nod in wonder, trying to remember how that must have played out between her and Kagome.

"You do know that Naraku is coming again, do you not?" She asked

"Well I just had this feeling… but now I guess I know." He said kind of embarrassed and he rubbed the back of his neck with a sweaty hand. She only nodded.

"Naraku is a fool." She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "He knows not of what he is up against." Inuyasha smiled at this and instantly went to give her a hug she hugged back. It all came back to them. What they had felt fifty years ago sparked, but then immediately went away. Inuyasha pulled away and gave them space again.

"Kikyo, will you help us?" He asked with determination in his voice.

"I had already planned to." He nodded in understanding; he trusted that she knew exactly what to do at the right time. The hanyou suddenly became worried though.

"What if he's learned a new stupid trick and uses it on us?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I doubt that, but it wouldn't hurt to be on the safe side and keep a lookout for things as such." Then she smiled once more. "As I stated before, Naraku is a fool. And a confident fool is a tedious burden. Let us rid this world of that burden shall we?" Inuyasha smiled, "Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gang were waiting still and suddenly Miroku stood up, staff ready in hand. "Something evil is coming." Sango stripped herself of her kimono and put it away, wearing her armor that was underneath it and ready for battle. Kagome stood up and told Shippo to get Inuyasha. Shippo nodded and went to go get him. Kagome pulled out an arrow and readied it on her bow as Sango gripped Hiraikotsu.

A gust of wind appeared and it was...Kouga?!

He paused and looked at everyone in battle stance and then they all face faulted. Kouga was very confused but nonetheless, walked up to Kagome.

Sango was angry when she stood and dusted herself off. "Miroku, you told us it was evil!" Sheexclaimed angrily whilegrabbing him by the collar of his robes and shaking him till his eyes were spinning.

"I-I guess my senses- are- a little jumpy today!" He said trying to get his love to release him. "What?! Damn your senses! You scared the life out of me you jerk!" She said still strangling him.

Kagome watched them in distress as Kouga walked up to her. "How are you Kagome?" He asked her as he looked around for Inuyasha to pick a fight with him.

"Um uh, just fine." She answered getting nervous at what he might do. Kagome hoped with all her heart that Inuyasha was coming. Kouga wasn't a very shy person when it came to…well anything, especially talking about 'his woman'.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" Shouted Shippo as he came to find him already looking at Kikyo walk away and turned to the fox demon. Then, at that moment, he knew exactly why Shippo was here and calling for him. Inuyasha started growling. Shippo became frightened and told him Kouga was here and with Kagome.

Inuyasha ran off at the speed of light and arrived to find Kouga talking to Kagome and. The wolf prince was about to ask where Inuyasha was but smelt him instead, "Oh wait, never mind. I can smell his spiteful scent from here." Said Kouga coming to face Inuyasha and standing proudly beside Kagome with an arm around her.

"What the hell are you doing here wolf?! Get away from Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango stopped their fight, or "Sango beating up Miroku time" and looked at them.

Just then Miroku yelled, "Something's coming! Again!" Sango rolled her eyes and muttered, "Are you sure it's not 'evil'." She got in battle stance anyway and prepared for the worst, as did everyone else.

Kilala transformed in to her larger size and got ready to pounce on whatever would come. Shippo stood behind her figuring out how to help.

Kagura emerged in front of them and held her closed fan to her cheek and smiled her evil smile. "It's Kagura!" Shouted Kouga. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy and rolled his or her eyes in annoyance.

"We can see that you deranged flea bag!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Kagura just laughed and snapped her fingers, "I wouldn't pay attention to the wolf right now if I were you Inuyasha."

At the sound of her snapped fingers, Kohaku came out of the shadows, his eyes lifeless for he was still under Naraku's control.

"Kohaku!" Cried Sango and was about to run to him when Miroku stopped her. "Sango don't, he's still under Naraku's control." Sango nodded and then gulped. She was agonized now at seeing her younger brother being controlled by Naraku so many times. And not once could she have saved him.

Kagura swiftly opened her fan with a flick of her wrist and spoke.

"I have come to tell you that your deaths are in your immediate future. Let us have fun till then shall we?" She turned to look at Kohaku and he nodded, bringing out his weapon that was similar to Sango's.

Kagome was scared, despite her seventeen years. She was just a kid. She didn't belong here, battling demons like this! She would be in school right now or trying to get a job. Kagome thought of her family and sent them her love in prayer. She didn't know what was too come. Death? Redemption? Victory? Loss? Love?

Whatever was to come, she was ready… and yet apart of her wasn't.

Everyone stood and braced themselves as the first attack of the battle that had begun.


	7. Seven

**Author's Note: **Yay! Chapter seven is here! Thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it and always look forward to getting more...(wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge....ok I'll stop...) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Seven

Kohaku attacked Sango with a weapon that she also had. It was a metal ax type of weapon with a long and thick chain connected to the bottom of it At seeing this, Sango pulled out her katana and managed to change its course.The ax and chainswung fiercely around the blade of the katana, the chain getting slightly tangled.

Sango tugged on her katana with all her might and made Kutaro fall forward from the force that pulled him.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura's voice echoed throughout the area as she made a single motion with her fan and unleashed glowing blades tumbling in her opponents' path. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and blocked each one. She sent the next wave of blades, but Kagome shot her arrow and purified the wind. This gave Inuyasha time to strike. "Wind Scar!"

Kouga, Miroku, and Kilala stood still, waiting for the right time to attack while thinking of a plan.

Sango kept battling her brother while trying to snap him out of it. Kohaku threw the chain down, as it was no use to him the way it was wrapped up like it was now. He instead pulled out his ownkatana and charged at Sango. Miroku knew she could handle herself and just glanced her way and back at Kagura oftentill he sensed that something would go wrong.

Inuyasha released his wind scar as Kagome released another arrow and combined it with Inuyasha's attack. Kagura barely managed to get out of it, but she was already wounded and had gashes covering her face and body. Her kimono cnearly allthrashed and torn,

"Yeah!" Shouted Inuyasha, getting ready to attack again, but Kagura spoke.

"Enough of this!" She waved her fan with a greater force this time. "Dance of the Dragons!"

No one had a chance to dodge this attack. Tornados swormed the entire area, destroying numerous trees and other objects that got in its way. Kagome managed to pull out another arrow and shot it towards Kagura, knowing if she shot the summoner of the attack, then the attack would die. However, the wind sorceress was forming a barrier around herselffor the time being. If she was going to be taken down, Kagome had to shoot her arrow now.

'Come on! Focus!' Kagome breathed heavily as Inuyasha and Kouga shielded her from the winds, already knowing her plan. "Do it Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted encouragingly, knowing she could do it.

As Sango and Kohaku clashed swords together, Miroku jumped in to help. He ran behind Kohakuand swung his staff horizontally low to the ground and toward Kohaku's shins.The young boyfell backwards and Miroku held him against his chest with his staff. "Sango are you alright?" She was breathing very heavily but answered an exhausted 'yes'. But then saw that Kohaku pulled out a small dagger and thrust it into the monk's shoulder.

"AH!" Seethed the monk in pain and grabbed is bleeding shoulder, having to let go of his staff. Kohaku turned around to him and kicked him in the chest. "Miroku!" Shouted Sango as she saw this and attacked with Hiraikotsu. It pained her to do this, but she swung Hiraikotsu hard against Kohaku's side and knocked him out temporarily.

Kagome shot her arrow, but as the attack was in progress, two arrows hit Kagura's barrier and purified it.

Wait... Two?

The winds and tornados ceased instantly, the arrow attack partially injuring Kagura. Everyone heard her cry of pain, but paid no mind to her as they all looked at Kagome in shock and wonder.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she became nervous and shook her head, "I...I just shot one." She said still looking at where she shot her arrow. Then Inuyasha knew, "Kikyo."

At hearing this murmur travel in the light breeze, everyone heard it and turned to see none other than Kikyo standing on a nearby cliff that was several feet high from the grounds below her. She was still in her stance of letting her arrow loose...(She does that all the freakin' time! Whenever she shoots an arrow that I've seen onan episode, she doesn't move for like, five minutes or something! And I'm like WTF?! Move already!)

Kikyo turned her gaze to Kagura and saw that she was surprisingly recovering quickly. Kikyo then hurriedly rushed to Kagome's side. She looked at Kikyo, and when the priestess smiled, a genuine smile at her, Kagome smiled back in understanding.

Sango paid no mind to Kikyo and just ran to the fallen monk and helped him put pressure on the wound wit her hand above his that covered it. "Can you battle any longer Miroku?" She asked gently. From fighting Kohaku they were a fair distance away for no attacks to come in their direction, if any came that is. "I'm fine, but do not worry Sango...It's n-nothing." He smiled to assure her of this. "Alright, but let's get you to Kilala, she'll protect you." Miroku nodded as Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and went to Kohaku, carrying him to Kilala with the monk by her side.

"Dance of blades!" Roared Kagura with much anger in her voice as she released another attack. Kouga dodged a few, Inuyasha slashed some with his sword, and Kikyo and Kagome fired their purity arrows at them. It was a 'win-win' battle and Kagura knew this. ' Damn it! ' She thought in frustration. ' It's time I take my leave, I cannot win with so many against me.'

Kagura grabbed a feather out of her hair(...wtf is up with that?) and threw it in the sky. As she flew away everyone watched, not too surprised as they've witnessed it happen before. Although everyone sighed and smiled, grateful that she was gone. However, Inuyasha and Kouga seemed to be the only ones not relieved of this.

"Come back here Kagura, you coward!" Shouted Inuyasha angrily as he relaxed his arm that wielded Tetsusaiga. Kouga just growled and watched her leave, knowing that she wouldn't just turn around and come back to fight them like Inuyasha demanded.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Kagome loud enough for everyone to take notice of. Sango came up to them with Kilala right behind her carrying a frightened Shippo, a knocked out kohaku, and an injured Miroku. "Not everyone." She replied.

"We must go to a shelter as soon as possible to heal the wounded." Said Kikyo, indicating Kohaku and Miroku. Apparently Kikyo knew a perfect place as such and so explained the directions very carefully to Inuyasha as he lead the way and in front of the group. They all began to walk off as Kikyo called to Kagome.

"Kagome, may I speak with you in private?" Kagome became nervous and hesitantly said, "Yes."

The group traveled to where Kikyo said to go. As they traveled Inuyasha and Kouga were in front having a fight, calling each other names and seeing who deserves Kagome better.

"You're such a stupid wolf you know that?" Said Inuyasha .

"Shut up, at least Kagome loves me." Kouga said proudly.

"What?! No she doesn't! Take that back!" They continued to argue as they walked, Sango having to sometimes tell them to quit it before they stop and just have an all out brawl on the road.

On Kilala, the still unconscious Kohaku sat in front and leaned his upper body on the back of the giant cat demon's neck and head. Shippo lay on Kilala's head as he slept. Sango sat behind Kohaku with a tired and injured monk behind her. Miroku leanedhis front against Sango's back and rested his chin on her shoulder, his wound already bandaged, but not so efficiently to keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

He sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry I worried you Sango. The last thing I want is to see you so distressed and worried...And I love you." He said while smiling lightly as he closed his eyes.

Sango shok her head vaguely, "No, but it was my fault, I could have held him off a little longer. I just wasn't strong enough." Said Sango as she lowered her head in grief.

"Yes you did, and you are strong enough to take on anything...Because I love you."

She playfully slapped him on the side of his head. "You're such an idiot." She said now smiling.

"Yes...An idiot who loves you." She laughed at this and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

Kagome and Kikyo walked together in silence, about twenty feet behind the group so that no one will hear what the two women would converse. Kikyo spoke up after about a minute of thinking.

"Kagome, I trust you know by now that I have no intention of harming you yet again." she said calmly. Kagome looked at her face that still looked forward. Kagome looked ahead of herself again and nodded.

"Good." As they walked a few steps more, Kikyo spoke again. "The conversation Inuyasha and I discussed earlier is not what you suspect." Kagome looked surprised and looked at the other miko once again with wide eyes. Kikyo looked at her and smiled lightly. "You need not worry, he cares for you and will tell you all that he feels soon enough."

Kagome was still shocked at what she said before that. "But, why? Why are you...well, being like this? I thought you... wanted me dead." Kikyo continued to look at her as Kagome spoke those words. Then she said something Kagome didn't expect.

"Because if you died, someone would be very sad." Kikyo smiled lightly. Kagome gasped at this, but then smiled back at her. Kikyo continued and spoke bluntly.

"Kagome you and I share one soul. One of us must die so that the other can live." Kagome looked shocked and continued to look at Kikyo's composed face. "I have accepted this fate and will provide the rest of our soul to you... After all, I am already dead."

Kagome was sad now; she didn't want Kikyo to die. She didn't deserve such a fate, and for the second time too! Kagome was about to protest, but Kikyo beat her to it. "Do not object to this matter Kagome, we must look passed what we want and instead, do what isright, no matter how wrong it may seem." Kagome looked ahead of herself again with misery etching on her face. Now Kagome felt guilty... Could she really live on?...knowing she let someone else die who didn't deserve to?

They walked in silence until Kagome chose to speak. "Kikyo, I am honored to finally fight alongside you to defeat Naraku. I know it will be one victory to remember." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you, as am I... The tragedy that is endlessly repeated in order to fulfill Naraku's desires must come to an end. He will finally pay for his faults and wrongdoings." She ended with solemn voice.

Kagome nodded, this time feeling determined and confident.

"Where were you and your other companions traveling to in any case?" Asked Kikyo.

"We were heading to a village where jewel shards were at so we could add them to this one." Indicating the jewel around her neck. "I see. But I'm sure Naraku has gotten to them by now."

"Yeah, me too." Said Kagome sadly. Then Kikyo brought up a topic that Kagome certainly didn't expect at the moment.

"How is my sister?" She asked while smiling.

Kagome laughed a little and smiled brightly, "Kaede's just fine Kikyo, oh! And she picked healing herbs for us to take on our trip." Said Kagome happily. "That's good, they will be of much use to us." Replied Kikyo as she smiled once again.

"Listen here you mangy wolf, Kagome is NOT in love with you, so get over it!" Shouted a peeved Inuyasha. He was seriously on the verge of unsheathing Tetsusaiga and chopping up Kouga's ass whether anyone liked it or not. "You don't know that! And besides, we both know she definantly doesn't like you! She didn't tell you that she did anyway!"

"She doesn't have to tell me! She hugged me just this morning! So there!" The hanyou finished proudly. "What?! She did not! Prove it!"

Sango and Miroku sighed quietly as the demon rivals in front of them continued to fight over Kagome. "Inuyasha really loves her." Said Sango, leaning her head against Miroku's a bit more. "Yes, I knew he did all along. He was just too hardheaded and foolish to admit something like that."

"What's that monk?" Asked Inuyasha in a calm yet deadly voice who now walked beside him. "H-Hey! Don't do anything rash! Please Inuyasha! I!...I'm injured remember?" Begged the monk, but Inuyasha just hit him anyway and went back to the front to fight with Kouga some more.

Miroku yelped in pain and galnced at Sango. "You're not going to let your love suffer in the hands of Inuyasha are you, my dear Sango?" He asked in a pathetic voice. She just shrugged. "You had it coming."

Miroku pretended to cry, "That's so cold." He whined, but then Sango smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which 'miraculously' healed his pain and grief...holy shit that ryhmed!!!

They were almost at the hut Kikyo said to go to and so far everyone was having an 'ok' time.

"Shut up you filthy mutt!"

"Make me!"

Well....sorta....

As they continue their travel to their destination, a sinister evil awaits....Dun dun dunnn!!!


	8. Eight

**Author's Note: **As always, thank you all for reviewing! I think many of you would love this chapter cause...ha! You can't fool me! I won't give you the answer that easily, and so you all just have to read and find out what I mean! Please read and review!...You sneaky little reviewers you...(Shakes head while smiling)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Eight

It was dark and gloomy in Naraku's castle... when is it not?!

The powerful demon whose name was uttered at all would send chills down anyone's spine. He sat cross-legged in his usual place in his room that he was always in of his castle. He had sent a servant of his to retrieve Kagura. He wanted to know all that has been going on and if she did things right, which she sometimes didn't. Once Kagura arrived, a few moments of silence were present until the demon lord turned to the wind sorceress.

"Kagura if you fail me, you know very well that you will cease to exist any longer." He accented his point by looking at her heart that was currently in his hands and he closed his eyes. As he did so Kagura let out a howl of excruciating pain as she felt her insides like they were being cut up slowly with daggers.

She dropped to the ground and scrunched up her face as the pain slowly subsided, for the time being. Kagura was holding onto her throat, trying to breath, 'Damn him! I made no mistake! Why does he torture me so?' Naraku stopped, and Kagura took in deep breaths as she still hugged herself, still recovering.

"Now, take this orb." Naraku demanded as Kagura finally stood up, now almost fine again, she took it and gazed at it carelessly. (A/N It looks like that round hive thingy that Naraku gave to Seshoumaru when they made a pact.) "It is filled with countless demons, use it wisely Kagura and do not fail me. You know your fate if you shall do so." Kagura nodded and walked out of Naraku's chambers.

Naraku had abad feeling and immediately didn't trust her to do her job, and so made another of his baboon puppets to go and fight along side her when it was needed to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reached a large clearing, probably the size of a football field was Kagome's opinion. Both mikos continued to talk, sharing ideas and opinions with each other about the situation at hand. Sango and Miroku still flirted, as Kohaku and Shippo slumbered atop Kilala. Inuyasha and Kouga were still bickering.

They all stopped as Kikyo and Kagome walked to catch up to Inuyasha at the front. "We have finally arrived." Said Kikyo as she walked up to a small hill where a hut was built. Kikyo turned around and motioned for them to follow her. As they did Inuyasha looked at Kagome, 'I wonder what they talked about? Must not be bad cause Kagome's smiling.' And therefore he smiled. Inuyasha was happy whenever Kagome was.

They all went inside and instantly found it cozy. Kagome began mixing the healing herbs just right as Kikyo watched and helped a little too. Sango came next to them with Miroku and the three women helped treat his wound. Sango lay Kohaku next to Miroku against the wall.

Sango sat in front of Miroku as he leaned agains tthe wall, "Miroku, can you heal Kohaku of Naraku's control? He may still be when he awakens." Miroku turned his head to her and smiled. "Of course Sango, I'll do what I can." She nodded her thanks as Kikyo and Kagome bandaged his shoulder wound. Sango glanced at Kikyo numerous times, still hesitant if she should trust her or not. She really didn't feel comfortable at all around this woman who had hurt Kagome.

Inuyasha sat against the same wall as Miroku, but about only a few feet away. He glared at Kouga who sat across the room. They seemed to be having a glaring/staring contest.

Poor Shippo and Kilala, they're worn out, and so slept in the corner next to a fireplace.

As they were done bandaging Miroku's wound he looked up at the mikos and smiled. "Thank you Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyo." They both nodded, and everyone decided to just use this time to relax or train, depending on their conditions.

As Miroku worked on Kohaku, trying to release Naraku's control over him, Sango watched her brother's face the entire time. "Kohaku, don't worry, you'll be ok soon. When you come back to me, I'll make sure not to loose you again. I promise."SAngo said as she held her brother's hand. Kikyo sat in a corner near Kohaku and Miroku, deciding to meditate. Kagome sat next to Sango, worried about her and scared that Miroku's powers might not work on Kohaku.

Kagome turned her head and noticed that the fire was dying slowly, and so she decided to get more firewood that she had earlier seen was outside in a pile at the side of the hut. As she neared the door Inuyasha saw her, "Kagome, where are you going?" Kouga looked at her too. "Oh, nowhere really. Just to get more firewood. It's right out here so i'll be back in a minute" She said pointing to the dying fire, then out the door. Inuyasha nodded, "I'll help you."

"Me too." Said Kouga getting up. Inuyasha was already at Kagome's side and looked at the wolf prince angrily. "We can handle it on our own, we don't need you."

"Shut up, I'll help Kagome when I want."

"Well, we don't need your help, huh Kagome." He said looking at her. "Don't you want me to help you Kagome?" Kouga asked sweetly while looking at her also.

Kagome just stood helpless while shaking her arms up and down quickly, not knowing what to do. Then calmed down and looked irritated, "I'm not so helpless as to need both you guys help me do such a simple task." She said as she walked out the door. I mean seriously! She wasn't some five year old who so helpless that she couldn't even tie her own shoe!

"Look what you made her do?" Inuyasha shouted and pointed at the door where Kagome left. "I didn't do anything mutt face." They continued to argue and went outside anyway.

Kikyo smiled from her place in the corner, as did Miroku and Sango from where they were. Miroku went back to what he was doing and concentrated his powers toward Kohaku's heart and mind to relieve him of the dark shadows that had somewhat made a home there.

'Kagome is truly something else.' Thought Kikyo as she shook her head and went back to meditating.

Kagome was upset. She meant what she said and didn't take it back. After all, that was how she felt around these strong people. In times of battle, Kagome thought there was so much she couldn't do. Sango being a demon exterminator, she was trained all her life how to fight and handle weapons. Miroku had his spiritual powers and staff to defeat demons as well. And we're even gonna talk about Inuyasha! Kagome shook her head, 'I wish I were as strong as them.'

Kagome sighed and sat down by the logs, instead of taking them inside like she'd planned, and looked at the sky that now turned dusk. 'How is it when I'm doing something else, I get so caught up in the beauty of this place that I just don't finish it?' The stars were beginning to appear as the night sky once again took daylight's place in the feudal era. And Kagome couldn't get enough of it. She loved it here.

She pulled on the sides of her ponytail to get it comfortable as she was laying her head on the ground. Kagome knew Inuyasha knew she was ok since he could smell that she wasn't in danger, so just assumed that he would leave her at peace for the time being. He knew that Kagome loved looking at the stars, and that's what she was doing.

All of a sudden, Kouga stormed out of the door, obviously upset about something, and walked toward Kagome as she now sat up and was very confused. Kouga stopped and smiled. Kagome hesitantly smiled back as Kouga sat down next to her. Kagome glanced around herself anxiously, looking for Inuyasha and if he was nearby.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Well, yeah. Why else would he be out here? Anyway she looked at him and nodded. Kagome turned to look at him and smiled politely, "Sure, what's on your mind?" Kouga was silent for a second and then looked at her. He didn't know how else to ask this question so, he just went for it, "Kagome, do you love me?"

The miko inwardly winced at his question. She knew he would be asking that sooner or later, and now she couldn't 'get out of it'.

Kagome knew that there was no easy way to answer his question and at the same time not break his heart, and went on to speak. "N-no.. I do not." Kouga looked down sadly. "I see." He felt like someone seriously punched him in the gut. And he knew he would carry that for a long while, whether he liked it or not.

"Because." He looked at her as she spoke up again. "I thought you only loved me because I could sense the jewel shards... That's what you said when you first 'claimed' me, anyway." She held the jewel that was around her neck protectively in her hand. "Kouga, you don't love someone because of their power or ability, you love them for being themselves. Just for who they are."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you by saying that." He tried to say.

"I know that Kouga, but I'm sorry too... I fear that I sort of 'led you on' into thinking that I loved you." Kagome said quietly. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees while encircling her arm around her shins. She looked at Kouga.

The wolf shook his head, "You didn't lead me on. I was just trying to impress you and... I just didn't leave you alone, I love being with you." Kouga was heartbroken that she didn't love him, and now spoke in a depressing voice.

"Kouga, I don't want to hurt you like this, I would never desire such a thing, but I can't lie about my feelings." They sat in silence until Kouga addressed her again. "I understand.." As he stood up, she stood up too, following his motion. "Kouga you know that Ayame still loves you. She always spoke of you fondly and admires you. You should giver her a chance." Kouga began to smile and nodded. "Yes, I'll have to get to know her a little bit better huh." He said.

"Yes, but be sure not to show off. We don't want you to scare her away now." She giggled. "All you need is to be yourself. That will always be enough." She smiled brightly and continued, "Just tell her how you feel and she'll be there for you, always." Kouga stared at her amazed by her words and went to give her a hug.

Kagome was surprised, but nonetheless, hugged him back.

Inuyasha watched and listened to the conversation, at first, feeling more than irritated. He his in a nearby tree and listened to what she said to him and smiled. Inuyasha loved her so much; he just had to tell her how he felt now. As soon as Kouga leaves that is. He held back the strong urge to kill the wolf prince as he hugged Kagome like that, but then sighed in relief as they pulled away from each other.

Kouga walked around Kagome and walked to the direction of the Noth, where his home were. Kagome turned around and watched him leave. Kouga stopped and turned his head to look back at Kagome, "As soon as I tell Ayame everything, I'm coming back here to help you guys fight Naraku. I fear he is coming soon." Kagome nodded and he turned back around, facing the forest. Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched Kouga run at the speed he was remembered most for.

Kagome continued to watch him as Inuyasha came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She started crying more heavaily now, still watching to where Kouga ran off. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It's just...I know exactly how he feels... When you love someone so much, and yet they love another...It just... breaks your heart."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a moment later, now realizing that she wasn't talking about Kouga anymore, but himslef and Kikyo. Inuyasha released his hand from her shoulder and turned her around. Her tears slid down her cheeks and she wiped them away roughly. She hated it when others saw her cry.

"Kagome, I know what your thinking and it's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think I still love Kikyo, but I don't" He said in a more hushed voice. "And she knows this. That's what we talked about in the forest this morning." Kagome stopped cryinga little. She knew that because Kikyo told her when they were traveling here. "I guess I just had to hear that from you to believe it, and now I do."

Inuyasha wiped her cheeks gently to rid the tears for her, and suddenly got a mischievous grin.

"But, do you know who I love?" He asked, still grinning.

"Who." She said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head casually and sighed, all the while still having that same smirk, "I love this one girl who has been there for me when I needed her most. This girl who always helps people even when they are mean to her. She feels no burden, attempts what is above her strength, and therefore undertakes all things," He said as he brought his brought his hands down and smiled at her gently.

"She is patient, kind, and is never boastful." He continued as he held her face with his hands. Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying and now cried of happiness. "She is not rude or self-seeking, she is my every hope, every dream, and every reason that I am alive."

Inuyasha kissed her lovingly and she kissed back. They hugged for a while and he pulled away to look at her. "But most of all..."

She waited to see what he was going to say, growing nervous by the second.

"She's my biggest pain in the ass." He said as he rolled his eyes. Kagome just burst out laughing and Inuyasha started laughing too. "Not as much a-as you are m-mine!" She said trying to contain her giggles. "Hey!" He said in a fake pout. They just laughed and kissed each other again. But what they didn't know at the moment was that they were soon in dreadful danger.

It was coming...

The evil was coming now...And worst of all.

Not a soul knew.


	9. Nine

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking a little bit longer to update this story than you might have thought. But hey, I might update again today since I have all this free time, until tomorrow that is. Yeah, that's why I'm working on my stories today, a lot! Please read and review, enjoy!

**PIRO the unforgiven one: **I read that in your profile thingy! lol, I was wondering when you'd say one of your quotes in my reviews or not, and you have! now Imma go eat a ham sandwhich.. haha just kidding!.........no really dude I am, I'm fucking starving here...(cough)..Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Nine

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly gathered themselves again and walked together inside of the hut. Miroku still worked on Kohaku as Sango watched in silence as not to disturb him. Kikyo still meditated in the corner while Shippo and Kilala slept in the other, still by the fireplace.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked toward Sango smiling, "It's done, he should be free of any evil spirit that held him. However, the jewel shard in his back keeps him alive." Sango saddened at this, when they had to take it out to complete the entire jewel, he would no longer live.

"You need not worry." Said Kikyo, who made no movement to change her composure. "I'm certain when the jewel is whole, you will be able to wish him back his life." Miroku looked in her direction. "But, will the jewel still be fully pure? From everything that has taken place thus far including the jewel has been nothing but of evil relevance."

Kikyo looked at him now, "No it will not be evil. The jewel only brings forth the evil if the current owner of it has self-interested desires that aren't pure. If it is to wish for something that is untainted, such as of course, bring back another life, it will be purified and cease to remain and finally grant your wish. The jewel not only grants the wish that you speak it to be, but reads your heart's true desire of it. Which just proves how evil some people really are, no matter how good willed a wish is spoken."

Miroku and Sango nodded in understanding. Just as they gazed at the sleeping young boy once more, Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the hut.

"Will Kohaku be alright?" Kagome immediately asked and rushed to Sango's side. She still had the last thrilling moments of her and Inuyasha in her mind, but she was more concerned for her best friend right now.

"He will, for now." Kagome looked at Sango confused, 'for now? Would something bad happen later?' Sango looked up at Kagome, "The jewel shard is still inside him." She couldn't go on. She had let tears slide down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away. Kagome hugged her and closed her eyes. "Sango you don't have to be sad, we'll wish him back to life once we complete the jewel, and –"

Sango pulled away from her quickly and looked at her. "You would do that for me? I was going to feel guilty about asking it to you later." Kagome smiled and hugged her again. "Sango, you shouldn't feel guilty to ask that of me. I actually couldn't think of a better wish myself." Sango nodded her thanks scooted over to her brother's side, placing her hand on his cheek.

Kagome watched and then felt silly as a thought crossed her mind. 'The firewood!' She had forgotten to get them. She stood up next to Inuyasha and whispered, "Let's go get that firewood now." She laughed and he just rolled his eyes as he smiled and followed her back out the door. Of course, Inuyasha was planning on doing something more out there than just getting firewood with Kagome. (A/N: Wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge.....Ok I'll stop...)

Miroku watched Sango laid her hand on her brother's cheek; then the monk laid his hand on hers. She looked up at him. "I'm happy for you Sango, when the jewel is complete, you'll get Kohahku back. It won't be an easy task though, we all know that. But that's all right, because that's what life is about; there is no comfort afterwards, without pain coming first." He finished as he looked into her hopeful eyes.

Suddenly Miroku and Kikyo snapped their heads up at the same time. "An evil aura is approaching." Stated Kikyo already heading for the door. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and followed both her and Miroku out of the hut just as Shippo and Kilala woke up.

"Sango where are you going? Where's Kagome?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Sango looked at him, "Evil is coming. Stay here and watch over Kohaku. Kilala, guard the hut outside the front and protect them both." And with that, Shippo jumped by Kohaku and Kilala went right outside to transform and then guard the hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha was about to make a move to kiss Kagome her head snapped up and bumped his face that was right behind her head and she dropped the firewood. Inuyasha growled and rubbed his poor nose. "What the hell was that for Kagome?...What?!" He looked where she was looking. She turned to him, "You sense it too?" He nodded and walked toward the hut just as the others came out.

They all looked at each other, retrieved their weapons while prepared for battle, not everyone was ready.

As Kagome went inside to repossess her bow and arrows that lay inside the hut, Inuyasha followed her. She got her weapons ready as Inuyasha just looked at her. Once she was done and ready she turned around and faced him. Shippo watched as they hugged each other instantly. "Hmmm I wonder what all happened when I was sleeping." He said in wonder as he cocked his head to the side and then just looked away.

"Kagome, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too." They continued to hug like that for about half a minute and then he pulled away from her.

"Now then, let's go kick some major demon ass, like we planned." He said with a smirk and she nodded. They both headed out the door to see that Sango stood with her Hiraikotsu at ready.

By the time Kagome and Inuyasha stood next to Sango, Kagura made herself known to them all. "I'm sick of seeing you all alive! So I'll just go ahead and kill you right now! Dance of blades!" She let her wind fan come up and then down with much force. Blades of light were coming Inuyasha's way and he was prepared for them. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, expecting it to transform, but it didn't.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha looked up and dodged the blades just in time. But next time he wasn't sure if he'd be so lucky. With a look of sheer horror evident on his face, Inuyasha looked up at the darkening sky.

The moon. The moon was dark.

Everyone looked up, then at Inuyasha's now human form.

Kagura was very pleased. "How foolish of you to forget such a thing you stupid hanyou. Dance of blades!" She released another attack. Kagome and Sango came in front of Inuyasha, "Hiraikotsu!" Kagome shot an arrow. Kikyo and Miroku managed to hold their own.

More blades were coming at such a rapid speed; no one had time to move. One blade managed to barely strike Kagome and the force pushed her back to Inuyasha and they went flying backwards. "K-kagome. Are you ok?" She moved a little, blood trickling down her chin from the corner of her mouth. "I'm fine." She whispered and got up slowly from where she was on his lap.

Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo blocked some of her attacks but still had gashes on themselves from not being as lucky the other times. A couple came toward Kilala's direction and she knocked them away with her large paws and roared.

The fight continued on, but with painful tension.

Kagura was not in such a good shape herself. But the evil inside her kept her alive. "Dance of Blades!" the blades of sightless light hurled toward Kagome and Inuyasha, who were leaning on each other for support, just then Kouga appeared in front of them and punched the blades away as Ayame protected the other three.

"You're here!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha just grunted. "Of course I'm here Kagome, I said I'd be back didn't I?" He asked her smiling. She smiled back and looked at Ayame, who was fighting off more blades. 'Kouga, you did it.' Thought Kagome happy.

The blades stopped coming.

Everyone looked at Kagura, seeing what she would do next. She held up a dark, yellowish orb. It did not shine, or look significant in any way but that didn't stop the group from worrying what it might be.

"I've had enough! Death shall be your salvation and misfortune!" She threw the orb into the ebony skies, a big flash, and millions of demons from the under world were hurdling there way.

Kikyo got an idea and turned to Miroku. "Monk, come with me here. We shall form a barrier so that we will be invisible to the eyes and also form a tunnel leading to hell." Miroku nodded stupidly and they sat in front of the group. They sat five feet away from one another, brought out sutras and did this motion with them at exactly the same time. Then, they placed the sutra between their hands in prayer and concentrated hard. They said a fast and inaudable chant, summoning the most difficult and powerful barrier to perform. The demons were coming closer as the barrier flashed and then went away.

"Miroku their coming! Hurry up!" Exclaimed Sango.

"Patients is a virtue my dear Lady Sango." He sang lightly as he still had his eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. The ground shook with a frightening vengeance. Sango blankly looked up at the millions of demons coming closer and looked back at Miroku ."Not right now it isn't." She said matter-of-factly.

The demons were fifty yards away just as the barrier was created. The demons made no move to stop. As they clashed with the barrier, the group shielded themselves with their arms on instinct. Afterwards, they looked up and saw demons disappear into the dark pits of hell that was created in the front of the barrier. Sort of like the wind tunnel, except it was just a tunnel. It didn't suck them in.

The group just stopped and looked at the demons that disappeared right in front of them. Sango turned around to them. "This is our time to heal and re strategize." She shouted loudly for everyone to hear and walked to them. They turned to her and nodded. Kagome ran inside the hut to retrieve more arrows for Kikyo and herself. Sango made sure she had all her weapons and poison powder.

Kouga towards Inuyasha, very pissed off as Ayame followed him and smiling lightly, "What the hell! Did you even know the new moon was tonight you mutt?!" Kouga shouted angrily as he looked in disgust at his dark hair and eyes.

Inuyasha growled, "Will you get over it already! We all know I won't change back until morning and therefore we need a plan. Kikyo and Miroku are holding the demons off for a reason."

They gazed back at them and they were in the same position they saw them last. "Let's use this time wisely." Agreed Sango with Inuaysha. They nodded and were about to form a plan as the demons stopped coming, but the barrier still stood. They saw Naraku in his baboon form, concealing the identity everyone else already knew.

"You think you can hide from me? I don't think so." He said tauntingly. He held up the jewel for the world to see. 'He must have already gone to the village we were going to and took the jewel shards we were after.' Thought Inuyasha angrily as he glared at Naraku from behind the powerful barrier.

Kikyo and Miroku made no move at all, for if they did, the barrier would be shattered from loss of concentration.

They held him off, in hopes of tiring him out first as he attacked. He whipped his wooden like tentacles all over the barrier and was careful not to get close to the dark tunnel. Everyone regrouped and prepared their weapons.

Kikyo and Miroku were beginning to become tired. Maintaining this barrier wouldn't last long.

"I'll have the entire Sacred Jewel!" His roar echoed throughout the forest. Kagome used her miko powers to heal her companions the best she could, as the others thought of a plan of their own.

Kikyo and Miroku had sweat dripping down their faces.

Naraku laughed evilly and couldn't help but think he would win against Inuyasha and his friends. Kagura stood aside, 'Is this the real Naraku?...or just another puppet?' She couldn't tell yet, and so just decided to let him take charge of things for a while as she recovered.

Miroku just couldn't concentrate. He began moving slightly, Kikyo was just as bad, 'We mustn't move, we mustn't move.' They thought and held the last of their power of the barrier before Miroku subconsciously opened his eyes a bit and shook his head vaguely, which felt light. That had done it. The barrier was no more. Naraku withheld his attacks to find that he could see them all now. And he laughed once again, "What will you do now Inuyasha?"


	10. Ten

**Author's Note: **Ok, in this chapter, Inuyasha and his clique…lol. (shakes head) clique…Anyways, yeah, they are fighting Naraku. Now I know he's a half demon like Inuyasha, but he doesn't change on the full moon like Inuyasha does….right? Did I mix that up? Well, let's all just pretend like Naraku changes into a human on some other night. Mmmmk? Do we all understand the concept?.....I hope so….Please read and review!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: ten

Kagura watched from where she was hidden the dark trees and smirked, 'they'll pay for everything. Finally their deaths will arrive.' She thought wickedly and awaited for her time to appear again.

Naraku laughed at them. "Your all so foolish! You can't win!" He shouted as few of his opponents made a move to attack again.

Kagome went to Kikyo quickly and Sango went to Miroku. "Are you alright guys?" Kagome asked looking at them both. They nodded and stood up. Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha held off Naraku the best they could as they waited for the others. They didn't know how Naraku was so strong now, how did this happen?

Miroku stood up and healed himself, as did Kikyo. Kagome gave some of her arrows to Kikyo that she retrieved in the hut earlier. Miroku grasped his staff, "Let's go!" Everyone agreed as they charged Naraku with the other three that were trying to hold their own for as long as they could.

Poor Shippo stood by the doorway and watched, very frightened. "Kilala, should you and I go help them?" He asked shuttering. Kilala seemed to think about this for a second and decided to help when her mistress was injured. Shippo appeared to understand and went back to Kohaku. He still slept. 'Sango must have hit him really hard or he's just plain exhausted.' Thought the little kitsune.

Naraku cursed under his breath, 'I can't bring that boy back under my control. One of them must have healed him and put up some kind of barrier to ward off any evil.'

Kagome and Kikyo stood side-by-side, firing arrow after arrow. They were careful to keep track of how many they had and used them wisely.

Miroku smashed the tentacles with his staff, Sango attacked with Hiraikotsu, Kouga punched them, as did Ayame, and Inuyasha tried his best to block the attacks that came his way. He couldn't just pull out his sword. The blasted thing wouldn't transform! Inuyasha cursed his human form for the moment and barely dodged an oncoming hit and rolled away.

They continued on for about an hour. Miroku saw a tentacle whip towards his legs from the ground, it was going to trip him, but Miroku jumped up and and dodged it. When he came back down he slammed his staff through it and it was destroyed.

Sango put Hiraikotsu in front of her as a shield to block Naraku's attack. She then swung it up in the air and threw toward three blasts coming her way and sliced them in half. She watched them vaporize in the air.

Kouga and Ayame just punched and kicked at whatever was a threat to them.

Kikyo fired an arrow that vaporized five blasts in a row and purified them. Kagomwe saw two blasts heading toward Inuyasha who was already kneeling down from his last attack. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him. As he looked up he saw the blasts speeding toward him. He stumbled to get up and block it, but Kagome dove in front of him and held up her bow horizontally high in front of her with both hands. "Kagome!" The blasts came and they were destroyed once they made contact with Kagome's bow.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in front of him in amazement, 'her bow is similar in defense as Tetsusaiga's sheath is!' He watched her turn around to face him with a smile. "What, you thought I was gonna die or something?" He just looked away sort of embarrassed made a little nod. 'Hell yeah I did! And that scared me to freakin' death!!!' He screamed in his mind. "Well, if it meant protecting you, then of course." He would have hugged her just now. But there was a life and death situation going on not too far away.

"Ahh!" yelled Sango in pain as a blast hit her from behind. Kilala now charged and attacked. She roared loudly and kept attacking till three blasts took her down.

"Sango!" Shouted Miroku as he went to her while dodging attacks at the same time. He helped her sit up and then she thought of something. "Miroku, don't you have any sutras or wards with you that you could use?" She coughed a little. "That could be a puppet, you have to use one of them." Miroku nodded and laid her back down. 'How could I have forgotten about something so important?' he asked himself as he stood up with his hand getting a sutra and having it at ready, waiting for the right moment.

His heart skipped as he saw his chance and took it. He jumped up behind Naraku and slapped a sutra or demon ward thing on it and slammed his staff on it afterwards. When he landed the baboon identity shredded into nothing and the real Naraku was emerged from it and unharmed. What? How could this be? Everyone thought he would send a puppet first, like the coward he was and then attack when they were all worn out!

Kagura also came out once the damage on her was healed. She smirked evilly and flicked her wrist to open her wind fan. Naraku was surrounded by a dark tornado that formed when his baboon suit was always destroyed.

And they were shocked to discover that it was the actual Naraku before them and not some crappy puppet thing.

"Once I have the jewel from the girl, the shard in that brat's body, and the two in the pathetic stupid arrogant wolf's legs. The world will come to its knees." Said Naraku smirking as he stated his lust for conquest for the world to hear.

From afar, they all heard a defensive, "Hey!" from Kouga, and the majority of the group rolled their eyes.

Kagome held the jewel in her hand protectively and seethed with anger as she stood next to Inuyasha and the others. 'We need Inuyasha to transform back into a half demon already. It looks like victory is not on our side just yet.' By this time Kikyo has regained her strength. Sango stood back up with Kilala going back to her post in front of the hut as her mistress ordered.

Miroku jumped up and swung his staff at Naraku, but he backhanded him out of the way. Miroku landed with a heavy thud far away against a tree trunk. "Miroku!" Yelled Sango desperately. She was about to assist him, but Naraku sent an attack her way and she landed further away from him, 'Miroku, I have to get to you.... My weapons are all damaged. The only weapon I have left is Hiraikotsu.'

Ayame and Kikyo stood a few feet apart, getting ready for any attack. On there right, Inuyasha and Kagome were helping each other and Kouga was attacking now. Naraku punched Kouga to where Miroku was and hit his back against a tree trunk just like Miroku. They were trying to get up, but with a lot of difficulty.

Sango got up and ran to Kagome, almost limping, once she regained her strength. "Any bright ideas?" Kagome shook her head; neither of them looked at one another. Naraku sent a powerful blast toward Kikyo as he did Inuaysha. At the same time Kikyo fired an arrow and the blast disappeared. Inuyasha wasn't having so much luck. It hit him with out Kagome having enough time to fire her arrow and defend him.

Naraku held his arm straight in front of him and it stretched! The hand soon grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and pulled him toward Naraku very quickly before anyone could react. Once he was in front of Naraku, the powerful demon lord punched the hanyou in the gut. Inuaysha's eyes went wide in pain as Naraku threw him to where the injured wolf prince and monk were. Naraku turned to them and fought the already injured men. 'Why is he attacking them and not us?' Kagome thought.

"I will be the one to kill you young ladies." Said Kagura in her oh so mesmerizing voice. She put her fan at ready, "Dance of blades!" The girls did their best to dodge the blades but Kikyo and Kagome couldn't shoot their arrows at them faster then they came. Kikyo tried to jump out of the way but a blade managed to slice her shoulder and front of her chest. Kagome dodged them; she was fast now from all that running away from demons for the past few years. Kagome turned around to look for anyone who was injured.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called as she dodged blades while getting to her. "Are you alright?" She helped Kikyo into the hut next to Kohaku, "Kikyo, heal yourself the best you can, we need you." Kikyo nodded as Kagome left to fight alongside Ayame and Sango.

Naraku attacked Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga with a sickening laugh. Miroku landed painfully next to Inuyasha as Kouga next to them tried to stand up but couldn't. Miroku coughed, "It seems Kagura is attacking the girls. We have to fight Naraku and help them." Inuyasha only nodded and held his bleeding left arm while gritting his teeth so hard that he thought they'd crack against each other.

"You're such a fool Inuyasha, you will die like you were suppose to fifty years ago." Said Naraku evilly. As Naraku got his energy blast ready, the men braced themselves for death.

"Dance of blades!" Ayame, Sango, and Kagome did a good job of dodging the blades of light so far, but managed to get a few scrapes and gashes. Kagome landed on her side as she rolled away from an oncoming blade. She stood up, 'There has to be a way I can fire an arrow at her fan without her waving it all around like a stupid idiot.' Sango seemed to read her mind and so she ran the opposite direction of Kagome so Kagura will attack her. Kagome nodded her thanks and got an arrow ready just as Kagura was about to attack Sango.

As Kagura raised her fan, her back to Kagome, She prayed to the gods to give her an accurate aim. Kagome waited...

"Dance of -ahh!" Her fan was shattered. She turned around to see Kagome in her same stance as she fired that arrow, and then she brought her bow down and smirked. "Dance of ahh?, That's a new one." Said Kagome as she aimed another arrow at thw ind sorceress. Just then, Hiraikotsu hit Kagura from behind and Ayame landed on the ground next to her, squatted down and kicked her across her shins, tripping her. Kagome fired her arrow at the fallen woman and watched her vaporize with a blood-chilling scream.

"C'mon! Let's go save our guys!" Said Kagome determinedly as all three girls stood up and nodded. They ran toward where the boys were. But they were worried if they'd be too late and stumble upon their worst nightmare, the loss of their loved ones.

Naraku was about to unleash his powerful attack and the men braced themselves, as their death was about to come.

Just when the blinding blast was coming, the guys watched speechless, as Kagome and Sango came out of the trees on their left and Ayame came out from the right. They stood in front of them as they readied their weapons at the same time to block the attack. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga couldn't believe what they were seeing. The girls just came out of nowhere and stood in front of them.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, Kagome fired an arrow and Ayame formed some sort of fireball thing in her hands to block the attack from going any further, and it worked!

Kagome's purity arrow shattered the blast in thin air and met Naraku's displeased face.

Just then, when the girls prepared for more oncoming attacks. They noticed the sky was a dark blue; they followed the gaze to the sky where the lightest of blue was. They stood in silent appreciation.

The break of dawn was coming...


	11. Elven

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter!! Ummm, please read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: Eleven

Everyone's hopes began to rise as the sun made itself known in the limitless skies above them. The women made no move to run away from Naraku. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango showed no fear what so ever as they stood in front of the fallen wolf prince, monk, and hanyou who now looked at them with concern.

Inuyasha felt the Tetsusaiga pulse. That only meant....

Inuyasha looked toward the sky. Whatever god liked him so much just saved his life and the others.

Inuyasha's hair turned to a silvery white and his claws and fangs grew outstandingly. He smirked as he felt his ears take place atop his head. The girls seemed to not notice until he spoke.

"That's enough saving our asses girls, cause it's my turn." Said Inuyasha as he passed them. "I-Inuyasha, you're a demon again!" Kagome said smiling as he passed her. He turned his head and smiled at her. Sango smirked, as did Ayame.

"Um...Um...Help?" Asked the poor monk as he and Kouga had difficulty standing up. Sango and Ayame immediately went to their sides and let them lean on the girls for support.

"Well, this is just ironic, is it not Kouga?" Said Miroku helplessly as he gazed at Kouga. The wolf prince put on a knowing look as they looked at the girls who saved them when they thought it should be the other way around. Sango noticed this and became annoyed, "What, we can't be as strong as you helpless men? Please!"

Everyone chuckled but then paid attention to the battle at hand.

Kagome still stood with her bow ready, still reluctant to leave Inuyasha's side. "Kagome, I'll handle this now." Said Inuyasha gently as he looked at her look at Naraku with a with rage. "But, you go ahead and fire an arrow when you feel the time is right." He said as she nodded at him and smiled for good luck. Inuyasha walked toward Naraku with an all new ego.

Naraku raised an eyebrow, but readied himself for battle nonetheless, "So halfbreed, you have reverted back to a demon. No matter! I will destroy you at any rate!"

He charged Inuyasha as the he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. They battled one another as the others in the background watched with unblinking eyes, too afraid to miss a second of what might happen.

Miroku could NOT have picked a worst time to decide to be... himself

"Pervert!" SLAP!

Sango was fuming, "I can't believe you Miroku! How could you think of doing that at a time like this you idiot!" She seethed as she started strangling him from his collar like the time when Kouga first appeared.

"I-I guess times of hardship call for m-my monk ways to a-act quickly." He said pathetically as he tried to get her to release him.

"Well in that case, times of hardship call for my demon exterminator ways to kick my foot up your ass!" She shouted at the poor monk as his eyes were spinning.

Kouga and Ayame just rolled their eyes as they went back to watching Inuyasha slash his Tetsusaiga at Naraku with a vengeance. Kagome stood at the sidelines, not paying attention to her friends behind her at all as she concentrated on when to shoot at the precise moment that could change everything.

She continually watched Inuyasha with all the love that she felt for him. She really hoped she would shoot her purity arrow at exactly the right time. She didn't want to ruin things again like she did with the jewel, how she broke it and all. But then again, she wouldn't have met all these people that she grew to love and care about with all her heart.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as he swung his sword to the ground and a giant wave of earth quaking energy went hurdling toward Naraku. His arm was burned off as he let out a painful grunt.

"Fool, you'll pay for that!" Naraku said smugly. Inuyasha just fehed...(lol, fehed) and attacked again. As they battled Kagome felt sweat on her drip from her forehead as she tried to concentrate on when to hit and where.

The jewel glowed, telling her the time was coming. Kagome nodded to herself as if to agree with the jewel.

"Kagome is really trying to concentrate, look Miroku." Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome grit her teeth and furrow her eyebrows as she held her bow and arrow ready to attack at anytime.

"She has really grown powerful over the few years hasn't she." Sango said to Miroku as they still gazed at the miko from the future.

"She certainly has, let's just hope it's all worth it in the end." Replied the monk as he and Sango went back to watching the fight between their favorite hanyou and worst enemy.

"Iron reever soul stealer!" Shouted Inuyasha as he slashed his claws at Naraku with all his might. He attacked the demon that deceived Kikyo and himself, the demon that laid a curse upon Miroku's family for generations, the demon that slaughtered one of countless villages that belonged to a faithful demon exterminator, the demon that stole a young fox demon's father and other family away from him, the demon, that had desire for conquest making people bend to his will and caused so many tears and blood of countless people to be shed.

Inuyasha could not let him escape again. This was it, the last battle. It was all or nothing.

Naraku made a hude ball of energy and Inuyasha let it come. This way, he was able to use his other attack, "Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha unleashed a forceful energy wave much bigger than the last.

Just as Inuyasha set free that blast, the jewel brightened tremendously, telling Kagome 'now!' Kagome shot her arrow and combined it with Inuyasha'a attack.

Another arrow appeared with Kagome's. She looked up at the hill next to the hut and sure enough found Kikyo still in her stance as she let loose her arrow....(of course)

Kagome and Kikyo nodded to one another as Naraku let out a shrill cry of agony.

"Die already you bastard!" Shouted Kagome as she released another purity arrow. Everyone was temporarily shocked by her language, but nonetheless looked at Naraku vaporizing.

"Conniving wench!" Yelled Naraku as he unleashed a blast in her direction.

Kagome quickly put her arrow away and held up the bow in front of her.

Kagome blocked the attack and lowered her bow, "Your attacks won't work this time Naraku! You've killed too many people in cold blood and it's time we put a stop to the horror that you've unleashed for so long!" She said as she readied her arrow once again.

"The mercy that fate has granted you this far has just run out, because you sure as hell won't receive any from me!" She shouted to the evil demon and managed to hit his chest with the arrow. Kikyo fired an arrow also, both mikos trying to hit his heart.

'His heart, where the hell is his heart?' Kagome thought as she pulled out another arrow as Inuyasha looked at her with concern for her safety, and a hell-yeah-that's-my-Kagome expression on his face.

Kagome and Kikyo fired their arrows at the same time toward Naraku's black heart. Naraku disintegrated in the air and was thought to be no more.

Everyone paused. No one dared to move. The battle could commence at anytime.

Miroku unwrapped his violet cloth over his cursed hand while holding his breath, preparing for the worst. It was gone. The evil was gone for good.

Miroku smiled, "We've done it, Naraku is legitimately no more." Sango looked at his now normal right hand and turned to him, "Your hand, it's- it's healed from the curse." She had tears in her eyes as she dropped Hiraikotsu and tackled him to the ground in a kissing frenzy. Today was Miroku's lucky day!

"So, the wickedness that has plagued us for so long has finally gone away." Said the ever so calm priestess Kikyo.

Kouga and Ayame hugged and kissed. Everyone was safe now. It was ok to live again without worrying if your going to live the next day.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him with every last ounce of strength that she had, which wasn't that much.

As she hugged him they fell to the ground in exhaustion. It was actually a funny sight. Inuyasha hugged her back from his funny position on the ground and didn't let go. "It's finally over Inuyasha, we're finally free." She said smiling and closing her eyes.

"You were great, you and Kikyo beat him together." He said looking around to see his friends happy with their loved ones also.

"Kikyo..." Kagome said as she sat up and looked for her, 'but she was right there.' Kagome stood up and looked around for the priestess that was her incarnation.

"Kikyo, did you already give your life for me?" Kagome asked the wind quietly. It responded by blowing her hair in the air slightly. "Thank you Kikyo, you really made a difference. You will always be remembered in my heart and the others. May you finally rest in peace, my friend." Kagome bowed silently and closed her eyes, sending the dead priestess a prayer.

"So she's gone." Said Inuyasha sadly. "She was a great ally and friend, I'm really going to miss her." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome from behind and also bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Me too." Whispered Kagome.

They all went back into the hut and discovered Kohaku's body was still in deep slumber.

"Now's the time." Said Inuyasha as he told everyone to turn their heads away so he can get the last shard of the sacred jewel. After the horrid sound of opening flesh was complete, Kagome took the shard and fused it with her jewel that was around her neck. She took it off and set it on the ground in front of all the others. It shined a blinding pink and purple light.

Before them all was a completed Shikon Jewel.

"I never thought I'd see it whole again." Said Inuyasha in amazement. He remembered his true intentions with the jewel years ago. To become a full demon, to have everlasting strength and power, to unknowingly forget his friends. He no longer wished for such a life.

Kagome held the jewel to her chest and looked toward Sango, "Sango, if this is a wish you want. Then you have to grant it." Kagome said as she handed the shaky demon exterminator the completed jewel. Miroku held her hand to let her know he was there for her. Sango was nervous beyond belief. She looked at Kagome, her friend, her sister, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango bowed her head and Kagome just nodded. Sango situated herself a little more comfortably and bowed her head as she closed her eyes. She held the jewel to her heart and made the silent wish that she's wanted for what seems like forever.

Sango looked up and held the jewel to arm's reach. It glowed a brilliant pink and slowly vaporized into thin air. Everyone looked to Kohaku.

He began to stir and then woke up to see a very excited Sango run to him and hug the life out of him. "S-sango, is that really you?" Said the slightly frightened boy. Sango then explained everything to him. They hugged for a longer while until Inuyasha nudged Kagome gently. He motioned her to come outside with him and she followed as everyone else celebrated inside.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome as they looked at the setting sun on top of a hill.

They sat next to one another. "Kagome, I love you more than anything, and I- I want you to stay here, with me." Inuyasha said shyly as he looked away.

"You want me to stay here with you.. forever? To be your, mate?" She asked honestly. Inuyasha blushed but nodded nonetheless. 'Would she say yes? Will she go home forever instead?' Kagome smiled and kissed him, "Of course I would silly. I love you after all don't I?" They both laughed and kissed again under the sunset.

Mirouk and Sango were outside also, "True love is amazing, is it not Lady Sango?" Asked the monk. "Yeah." She said dreamily but then her eyebrow twitched and she actually growled, "PERVERT!"

A loud slap could be heard echoing throughout the entire forest.

The well continued to work for travel on both sides and so Kagome could travel back and forth with Inuyasha. Kohaku was back to normal and he and Sango trained together. Miroku and Sango had gotten married and are expecting a baby to arrive. Kouga and Ayame led the wolf pack together as they raised several pups of their own. The love that this group shared was rare, real, true, and blissful. They didn't live happily ever after. It never lives happily ever after, because true love has no ending.


	12. Thanks Washuu!

**Washuu Ogami: **I loved your review so much that I had to respond to it! Yeah, I made sure to have plenty of action, but still keep the romance and humor flowing along as well. Maybe a little angst here and there. I like to have all different kinds of genres in my stories so that everyone would catch interest in them.

Personally, I think Kohaku is just so sweet and adorable. I love his voice too, he's just a great character in my opinion.

Thank you!!! I was hoping more than just a few people understood what Kikyou's trueintention could really be. I don't think she truly wantsInuyasha to go to hell with her, otherwise she would have done so by now. Having numerous opportunities pass her by is no mistake, I think she's somewhat on the good guys' side... Well, now I don't know for sure now. I could be wrong. Kikyou is a hard character to figure out for me. (shrugs)

Thank you so much for your compliments Washuu, especially the part about how my story could be a movie, lol! That really made my day!


End file.
